twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Thiatale
Known Information Going by Thia the Half-Fae goat is a kind spirit who is very fond of the half fae. Returning on February she is a Channeling healer and archer although she is seen not being fond of her bow and often leaves it behind in favor of not fighting. Thia remembers little of her past but has told few of her tales in Paradox. She lived there with her dear friend Fyrn whom she is very overprotective of and has laid down her life for. While not remembering the time after paradox she has faint memories of an Effendal she saved from drowning and learned many of her archery and healing skills with. When Thia returned she withered in pain, she remembers the pain of dying clearly and carries it with her. Her face is often seen grim remembering tragedy unless she is with friends in which she is often seen smiling. Thia's last memory consists on pain, shackles and a heartbreaking cry and she was taken from her past life Status None Allies * Fyrn - Thia is extremely fond of the peacock fae. Going as far as being willing to fight to keep her safe. They were friends in their past life returning together and bonding again rather quickly. Any enemy of Fyrn's might as well be dead to Thia * Karelli - Remembering very little due to not being able to talk long they had spent some time of their past together. How much of this time and what they accomplished was unknown but screaming the word "Adventure" seems to constantly appear * Kaelan - One of Thia's first friends in Port Frey and a fellow healer. Kaelan has blessed Thia and remained very kind to her in her times of need. They have shared many secrets together and have become very close. As a brother and sister would. Thia trusts him in regards to all manners of her life * Xeris - The nature of their relationship is unknown however, Thia has another reason to enjoy her place in Port Frey * Broom - He is so attractive Enemies * Rumors *Is a true friend to the fae. Pinks goes well with green! * Rumor has it if you take Fyrn near anything dangerous, Thia's other worldly senses go off and will find you both immediately. * Rumor has it she has one of those puppy-like scratch points on her haunches, but few have been brave enough to find out. * Rumor has it she has the highest level of patience in Port Frey * It is said that Thia can reach out her hand and her bow will come flying to her like Thor's hammer if Fyrn is in danger * Rumor has it, Kaelan is basically her GBFF * Rumor has it she is fond of a Half Demon. * Rumor has it, Thia likes pasta a little too much * Rumor has it, Thia is soon to be crowned the PastaFae. * Rumor has it, Thia is a *seasoned* pasta chef and stashes many bowls for herself alone. * Rumor has it, Thia's noodle is a half demon. Quotes *"Fyrn. Here.Now." *In regards to being asked if she knows her head is wobbling "I'm sorry i don't follow what you mean. I'm perfectly fine" Character Inspirations * Soundtrack * Neophobia * Nameless Nemesis *Because of you - Xeris *Beep Beep